5 Situaciones Ítalo Españolas
by Nanamiii
Summary: Tabla de 5 promts tomada de la comunidad LJ de Musa Hetaliana. Antonio x Lovino. T por el vocabulario del italiano.
1. Primer Beso

**Título del capítulo**: Primer Beso.  
**Prompt**: #2 "Beso"  
**Género**: ¿Romance/Humor?  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**:602

* * *

Había sucedido una vez en la que España se encontraba muy mal. Parecía que el reino se le venía abajo: sus colonias estaban siendo invadidas, la economía no andaba bien y había disputas dentro de la misma casa de Antonio. En consecuencia, el joven de ojos verdes que siempre estaba de buen humor y sonriendo se encontraba enfermo, apenas pudiendo salir de su cama.

El hecho no pasó desapercibido para Lovino, que generalmente estaba al lado de la persona que (si se podía decir) lo cuidaba. Los primeros días sintió un gran alivio al no tenerlo cerca, pero eventualmente ese mismo alivio fue transformándose en preocupación. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Antonio que no lo estaba acosando?

Cuando el niño preguntó a las personas que vivían con él, muchas no le quisieron contestar. Otras simplemente le dijeron que España necesitaba descansar, que no le provocara más dolores de cabeza.

Harto de no recibir la respuesta que buscaba, Lovino se propuso una noche hallar al idiota de Antonio. En silencio recorrió habitación por habitación la enorme casa hasta que dio con él. No podía verlo muy bien ya que estaba muy oscuro, pero podía oír cómo al español le costaba respirar. La pequeña Italia se subió a su cama entonces y se sentó a su lado para ver si podía averiguar más sobre su estado.

Con la poca luz que había pudo notar que su rostro estaba transpirado por su brillo. Se aseguró de ello al tocar su piel, que estaba toda húmeda y que además parecía tener una temperatura poco más alta de lo normal.

Sin saber qué hacer, se lo quedó mirando fijo unos minutos. Si alguien ajeno a la situación lo hubiese visto, se hubiera imaginado que el chico trataba de comunicarse mentalmente con el enfermo o algo por el estilo; ya que no había apartado su vista del español desde que había puesto un pie en la habitación. Pero en realidad Lovino se encontraba pensando en qué hacer para mejorar la situación del imbécil ese. Le dolía admitirlo, pero le hacía falta.

Recordó entonces los cuentos de hadas que Antonio le contaba antes de irse a dormir, a pesar de que el italiano los detestaba con pasión. El final de muchos de esos cuentos se resolvía cuando el noble caballero o príncipe salvaba al personaje femenino principal dándole un beso. La verdad era que el niño jamás había sabido si eso era verídico o no, pero estaba dispuesto a darle uno si eso ayudaba a España.

Cerrando sus ojos se acercó a los labios secos del joven con los suyos y le dio un beso rápido y superficial. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada había cambiado, Antonio se encontraba tan mal como hacía unos segundos. ¿Quizás debía ser más largo y profundo? Intentó una vez más, pero colocando sus manitas sobre las mejillas del español y dejando sus labios apoyados sobre los del otro un poco más. Sin dejar de besarlo, lo volvió a mirar fijo. A pesar de todo, nada parecía mejorar en España.

Se separó del enfermo y se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez un beso tomaba un tiempo para hacer efecto. ¿Pero cuánto? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? Dando un suspiro en señal de resignación, Lovino decidió que esperaría a ver qué sucedería. Pero no se iba a quedar sentado ahí como un idiota, no. En cambio se metió en la cama junto a Antonio y trató de dormirse junto a él. Si el bobo mejoraba, seguro que despertaría al italiano al instante.

Entonces concilió el sueño, ignorando completamente que acababa de entregarle su primer beso a España.


	2. Dos Sensaciones

**Título del capítulo**: Dos Sensaciones.  
**Prompt**: #1 "Abrazo"  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**:290

* * *

Al principio la sensación que los abrazos de Antonio le provocaban a Lovino era repulsión. No le gustaba ser llevado por esos brazos que eran más grandes que él, eran demasiado incómodos (aunque cabía rescatar que si Italia hubiese dejado de intentar zafarse y mantenido quieto en su lugar, hubiera descubierto que ser cargado era bastante cómodo). Tampoco le gustaba que el español le diera esos apretujones cada vez que lo veía, mierda, ¡si estaban juntos todos los días! Aún así, desafortunadamente para él, no podía hacer nada para evitar que España le demostrase su cariño ya que era más grande y más fuerte que Lovino.

Pero eventualmente el italiano creció, se independizó y se unificó con su hermano menor.

En ese entonces Antonio pensaba que ya no volvería a ver a su querido Lovino, que no era un capricho del otro joven, sino que su amor realmente no era correspondido.

Lo que nunca se imaginó es que una noche encontraría al italiano ante su puerta, pidiéndole ayuda pero con la mirada clavada en el suelo llena de dolor, vergüenza y agotamiento. Instintivamente Antonio lo envolvió con sus brazos, esta vez no para demostrarle no cuanto lo quería, sino para que Lovino supiera que él estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitase.

Y por primera vez Italia no se quejó ni trató de zafarse del abrazo. De hecho relajó sus músculos y dejó que el calor del cuerpo de España lo reconfortase. En ese mismo instante comprendió que no era repulsión lo que antes sentía, sino vergüenza ante la persona que para él era la más importante en el mundo; y que a pesar de que esas dos sensaciones le provocaban el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago, eran dos sentimientos totalmente distintos.


	3. La Tercera es la Vencida

**Título del capítulo**: La Tercera es la Vencida.  
**Prompt**: #3 "Roce"  
**Género**: ¿Romance?  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**:180

* * *

– Antonio –apareció Lovino en su oficina, hablándole en su típico tono mal humorado –. ¿Por qué no…?

– Porque no –le dijo sonriente, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. El gesto no había sido del agrado del italiano, quien se sintió de alguna forma ignorado.

– ¡Oye! –frunció más el ceño, cerró los puños con enojo y exclamó gritando: – ¿¡Por qué no!? ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!?

– Lo sabes muy bien, Lovi –firmó un papel y por fin lo miró con tranquilidad.

– ¡Pero Antonio! –ya se estaba poniendo histérico – ¡Tú no tienes derecho a…!

– Lovi –increíblemente seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez su voz sonó en un tono más grave y con un muy pequeño tinte de enojo; lo que sorprendió un poco a Italia y lo asustó otro poco –. No es no.

Ojos marrones se entrecerraron con desdén y algo de desaliento. Acto seguido el italiano dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, dando un portazo. Antonio negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Lovino era cabeza dura e insistente, pero sabía que su tercera respuesta sería la vencida.


	4. Cuatro Comidas

**Título del capítulo**: Cuatro Comidas.  
**Prompt**: #5 "Caricia"  
**Género**: Romance/Drama (y algo de Humor)  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**:1884

* * *

Luego del desayuno pasaba. Después del almuerzo y de la merienda por supuesto que también. ¡Y claro que sucedía cuando terminaban de cenar! Antonio nunca, nunca se olvidaba de hacerlo en agradecimiento cada vez que terminaban de comer.

De acariciarle la cabeza a Lovino, eso era.

Y como era de esperarse, la mitad sureña de Italia lo detestaba. Sin embargo, en su ingenuidad e inocencia, el español no lo notaba. Seguía desordenándole los cabellos cada vez que le daba las gracias por la comida, sin darse cuenta que cierto italiano lo apuñalaba con una mirada asesina. Así fue, claro, hasta que un día la paciencia de Lovino conoció su límite.

– ¡Ya, idiota! –corrió bruscamente la muñeca del otro joven con su mano cuando estaba a punto de hacer el ritual de siempre, una mañana luego de desayunar.

– ¿Q-qué cosa? –Antonio llevó su brazo contra su pecho con miedo, pensando por un segundo que Lovino sería capaz de arrancárselo.

– ¡De hacer eso siempre! –gritó, ya salido de sus casillas – ¡Lo detesto! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

– Oh… E-esta bien, _Ita-chan_ –bajó la mirada algo dolorido, pero colocando en su rostro su típica sonrisa, la que intentaba decirle a todo el mundo que todo estaba bien, fuera verdad o no.

Sin agregar nada más ninguno de los dos, Antonio se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista del italiano quien dejó escapar un suspiro para liberar tensiones. ¿Por qué España tenía que ser tan meloso e ignorante? ¿No se daba cuenta que era un pesado? Afortunadamente para Romano, eso ya había acabado.

Las horas pasaron mientras uno trabajaba en su estudio y el otro pintando, siguiendo algunos consejos que le había dado su hermano menor hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Comieron apenas hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes, pero mayormente en un silencio incómodo, que hasta ese entonces había sido algo totalmente desconocido en su relación. En un momento y en un descuido, Lovino tocó con la parte trasera de su mano un recipiente de metal que estaba sobre la mesa, que estaba caliente por decir poco. En consecuencia, gritó del dolor, haciendo que un par de lágrimas se asomaran entre sus párpados.

– Pon la mano bajo el agua fría –dijo como si nada el español, señalando el grifo de la cocina. Automáticamente el italiano hizo como se lo habían indicado, dejando que el agua aliviase el daño – ¿Mejor? –le preguntó después de unos minutos apareciendo detrás de él.

– Sí –Lovino iba agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por España.

– Bien, yo voy a continuar con mi trabajo. Deja los platos allí, los lavaré luego –tal como lo había hecho esa mañana, dio media vuelta y se fue, pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta se detuvo – Ah, gracias por la comida.

Lovino lo observó marcharse mientras cerraba el grifo. Wow, Antonio se había tomado muy en serio el "_no vuelvas a tocarme_". Honestamente, el italiano había esperado que el español entrara en pánico al verlo quemarse, puesto él mismo la mano bajo el agua y hacerle algún que otro mimo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pero bueno, eso era lo que él le había pedido… ¿verdad?

Más tarde se dispuso a ir a visitar a su hermano menor para examinar la situación del territorio que le pertenecía a ambos. Allí Feliciano lo recibió tan radiante como siempre. Hicieron algunos controles, administraron algunas otras cosas, hablaron sobre el tema del terremoto que no hacía mucho le había causado un gran dolor a Lovino, entre otras.

– Italia, estoy en casa –se oyó la voz que más detestaba en el mundo y acto seguido Ludwig apareció en escena.

– Bienvenido, Alemania –le sonrió su amante.

– Bienvenido, _macho_ –lo imitó el mayor con desdén. El rubio se tan sólo lo observó sin darle importancia, acercándose a Feliciano para saludarlo con un beso en cada mejilla.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Ludwig.

– Ya estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse –siguió tan radiante como siempre.

– ¿En serio? –frunció un poco el ceño.

– En serio –la respuesta hizo que el alemán sonriese, y a continuación le desordenó los cabellos, gesto que por un segundo se le hizo conocido al italiano mayor. Acto seguido, Ludwig se marchó. Lovino, que los había estado observando desde el comienzo, no pudo evitar curiosear:

– ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Eh? –Feliciano lo miró sin entender al principio, pero una vez que bajó de la luna comprendió lo que su hermano le preguntaba –. Ah, es que ayer fuimos a cenar a la casa de Inglaterra – "_suicidio_" pensó Lovino – y cuando volvimos mi estómago comenzó a doler. Por eso Alemania se quedó conmigo toda la noche hasta que me sentí mejor.

– _Pfff_. Seguro que el macho sólo quería asegurarse su próxima ración de pasta –revoleó los ojos.

– ¡No digas eso, hermano! –la sonrisa de Feliciano desapareció –. Alemania se preocupa por mí, yo soy importante para él. Además, ¿sabes qué? –el mayor levantó una ceja, "_¿qué?_". Como era de esperarse, el italiano menor volvió a iluminarse–, ¡hasta me agradeció por ponerme bien!

¿Preocupación? ¿Importancia? ¿Agradecimiento? Lovino salió de la casa de su hermano pensando en ello como patrañas. Estúpidas, sucias patrañas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué luego de escuchar a Feliciano algo comenzó a molestarlo? ¿Por qué había reaccionado al ver al macho jugar cariñosamente con los cabellos de su hermano?

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a casa. Miró el reloj de pared que tenía cerca: generalmente se encontraba merendando con Antonio a esa hora. Sin preocuparse por lo que éste podía estar haciendo, decidió preparar algo para los dos. Una vez lista la comida, busco al español y lo encontró en su estudio, hablando por teléfono. ¿Por qué estaba trabajando tanto últimamente?

De todas formas no quiso interrumpirlo. Se engañó a si mismo diciéndose que España estaba muy ocupado, pero en realidad quería evitarlo por la pelea de esa mañana. Merendó solo en la cocina, con la pequeña esperanza que Antonio apareciese a acompañarlo, pero nada. Resignándose, recalentó el café que le había hecho al de ojos verdes y puso todo lo que debería haberse comido junto a él en una bandeja, para llevársela a su oficina.

– Lo sé, lo sé, Francia. ¿Pero por qué decidieron ir a la casa de Inglaterra? … Oh, ya veo… Sí, recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez, Austria se había enojado mucho contigo –hizo una pausa y asintió con la cabeza –. Sí, sí, yo prefiero tu cocina, por supuesto, pero francamente yo también me sentí incómodo cuando sugeriste que fuésemos todos vestidos de terciopelo rosado…

Lovino entró a la habitación oyendo esa última parte y recordando ese asqueroso incidente. En serio, lo único rescatable de ese evento había sido la comida de Francis. Al ver al italiano entrar a la oficina con la bandeja, Antonio interrumpió por un segundo a su vecino.

– Ah, lo siento Italia, yo ya he merendado hace un rato, no te preocupes por mí. Gracias de todas formas –y con esto continuó la otra conversación. _Auch_.

Una vez que las tazas y platos estaban limpios y secos, Lovino se tiró en el sofá a pensar. Estaba fastidiado y no entendía muy bien el por qué. Sabía que la causa de todos los males era Antonio, eso sí. Éste no sólo había dejado de tocarlo de un momento a otro, sino que también se dirigía a él de una forma más fría, se comportaba más distante y apenas le hablaba. ¿Quizás… quizás estaba molesto con él? No, no podía ser, España no se había ni enojado con él el día que le había estrujado un tomate contra la cara. Sin embargo no tenía explicación alguna sobre el por qué su actitud había dado un cambio tan drástico. Se recostó sobre el sofá y colocando con cuidado la mano que se había quemado a un lado, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con la casa a oscuras y con una manta encima. Se levantó acomodándose los cabellos e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró la cena preparada. La comida estaba envuelta en plástico transparente para que no perdiese el calor y sobre ella había una nota, la cual tenía escrito en la letra de Antonio: "Si está muy fría sólo recaliéntala, yo me fui a dormir". Lovino miró su dorso, buscando algún dibujito de los que su novio frecuentaba hacerle, como un corazoncito o una carita feliz, pero al ver la parte trasera de papel, se encontró un simple e indiferente blanco.

Suficiente. Corrió a la habitación que compartía con el español y al llegar abrió la puerta de una rabiosa patada.

– ¡La puta madre, España, ya basta! –gritó a todo pulmón, sin siquiera considerar que podría despertar a los vecinos. Antonio, que hasta ese momento había estado tranquilo descansando, se despertó sobresaltado.

– ¡Ah! …¿Eh? –terminó de despabilarse al ver al italiano furioso cual toro que acaba de ser liberado para destrozar al toreador – ¿Italia qué sucede?

– ¡Gaaah! –se tiró sobre la cama y se arrodilló en ella, comenzando a golpearla para no desquitarse con el otro – ¡De todo sucede! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Harto de no entender nada!

– ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –ante tal acto comenzó a asustarse, pero su pregunta fue totalmente ignorada.

– ¡Deja de comportarte tan distante! ¡Deja de ser tan frio! ¡No lo soporto! ¡¡No lo soporto más!! –lágrimas habían comenzado a escapársele de los ojos hasta que progresivamente dijo esa última frase entre llantos y sollozos. Se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrírselo y decir en voz baja: –… Quiero que vuelvas a tocarme… –

Antonio no pudo hacer más que observarlo atónito por unos instantes, hasta que lentamente quitó suavemente las manos que cubrían la cara de Lovino. Lo vio con mejillas coloradas, con pequeñas gotas todavía cayendo por ellas.

– Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal –sonrió como lo había hecho siempre antes de la discusión –. Para serte sincero… Pensé que no sólo te molestaba que te tocase, sino que también fuese cariñoso contigo –se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó el cuero cabelludo –. Ya sabes que está en mi naturaleza y que no puedo evitarlo, pero me aterraba la idea de hacerte enojar aún más –comenzó a mimarlo posando su mano sobre la frente de Lovino, cuidando de no tocar cierto pelincho sensible –, creí que era mejor cambiar algunas de mis actitudes hacia ti.

Dejaron que el silencio se apodere de la situación por unos segundos. Sin previo aviso, el italiano se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante quién lo recibió gustoso. El español comenzó a mimarle los cabellos con una mano y lo rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre.

Al día siguiente, luego de las cuatro comidas, Lovino recibió una caricia no sólo como agradecimiento por la comida, sino por dejar que Antonio le demostrase lo mucho que lo apreciaba.


	5. Cinco Dedos

**Título del capítulo**: Cinco Dedos.  
**Prompt**: #4 "Manos"  
**Género**: Romance/Humor  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 496

* * *

– Hace mucho frío, ¿verdad, _Ita-chan_? –le comentó Antonio mientras caminaba junto a Lovino. Estaba nevando, no era una tormenta, pero era verdad lo que España había dicho: hacía _muchísimo_ frío.

– Gracias por ayudarme a saber lo obvio, idiota –le contestó con su desprecio habitual –. Y ya no me llames así, no soy un niño.

– ¡Pero es que Lovi es tan tierno como siempre lo fue! –exclamó con afecto demostrando lo mucho que le encantaba su novio. El italiano murmuró otro "idiota" que no fue escuchado por el español.

Siguieron su camino por un rato comentando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que una ráfaga les congeló hasta los huesos. Automáticamente Antonio se envolvió entre sus brazos para calentarse un poco, pero no fue mucha ayuda.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están tus guantes? –preguntó casi retándolo Lovino, al ver que traía sus manos al descubierto.

– Los olvidé en casa, _Ita-chan_ –lo miró dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste y avergonzada.

– Eres increíblemente tonto, ¿lo sabías? –se detuvo en seco y se quitó uno de sus guantes –. Póntelo en tu mano derecha –sin cuestionarlo, Antonio le hizo caso –, ahora dame tu mano izquierda –y el español continuó acatando órdenes hasta que comprendió la intensión de Romano.

– Oh, ¡muchas gracias Lovi! –le agradeció cuando éste lo tomó de la mano con la que le había quedado al descubierto para que los dedos de Antonio no quedaran cual hielo.

– ¡C-cállate! –gritó sonrojándose hasta la médula –. ¡Ten en cuenta que sólo lo hago para que me ayudes cuando la cosecha de tomates esté lista! –la sonrisa del español se iluminó aún más al oír tan lamentable excusa, Lovino era tan tiernamente ingenuo. No quiso decir nada más, no fuera cosa que el italiano se molestase y España terminase lastimado. Eso sí, no se olvidó de darse el lujo de entrelazar los dedos.

Por fin continuaron su camino, sin hablar, probablemente porque Italia lo estaba insultando mentalmente y Antonio estaba tan feliz que no quería arruinar el momento. Hasta que el de ojos marrones sintió que el de orbes verdes apretaba sus dedos, empezando por el pulgar, pasando por el índice, el mayor, el anular y el meñique; para volver a comenzar de nuevo con el más chico.

– ¿Qué haces? –levantó una ceja al mirarlo. Antonio sólo susurró algo como tarareando, parecía que no lo había oído –. ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –el español rió suavemente.

– ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, Lovi! –continuó jugando con sus dedos – ¡Lovi, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno! –rió más fuerte.

Ay _mierda_. Romano sabía que España se ponía _imbecilísimo_ cuando estaba alegre y la causa era él mismo. Se ponía a hacer cosas inexplicables, como esta. ¿Por qué no lo había previsto?

No, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿por qué no podía alejarse de este tipo?

* * *

**N/A**: Y ese es el último drabble de esta serie :D. Espero que haya sido de su agrado! :3 ¿Comentarios por favor?


End file.
